poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
World Tour 2: To the Ends of the Earth Part 4: Kanashimi's Sob Story
World Tour 2: To the Ends of the Earth Part 4: Kanashimi's Sob Story is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Magic-is-cute. Premise Kanashimi is ordered to Invade the Farm Division and was about to cause calamity and chaos, but something from the Devil Dog's past stops Her, when a softball hits Her in the gut... Plot Part One (At Holly's Puppy Pound, Ethan, Yakima, and Victoria feel guilty.) Yakima: We're awfully sorry for all the trouble we caused. Cooler: Well, should we forgive them, Gamma? Gamma: Well, I guess. Victoria: Jayden was right. We should have known not all cats are evil. Ethan: And I want to thank Mr. Catscratch for saving me when I was trapped in that robot. Bartrand: Well, now we're down to Kanashimi and we all know that she can't put up a fight. Victoria: You're right. She's too depressed to fight. It was as if something was troubling her. Nose Marie: Yes, like something She desired but never got... Cooler: I hope Team Iggy's going well with locating Kanashimi. We'll have to hope for the best. (At Lucy and Rusty's farm, Kanashimi enters.) Kanashimi: Hmm. The Pound Puppy Farm Division's Branch. (pulls out Her trumpet playing "Taps".) Now, then... (Sneaks inside the barn, and locates Candy, Andy, Mandy, Sandy, Tandy, and Randy asleep on a hay bale.) Huh? Six pups. (quietly pulls a piece of fur from each of the pups.) now, I'll simply analyze their DNA samples for my master, once I get the samples from their Parents. but what do they look like? Lucy: Kids? time for some softball. (Kanashimi hides behind a stable door as Lucy arrives inside and the pups are waking up.) Ah. You seem rested, right? (The Six pups nod as they come along.) Good. Kanashimi: Huh. She reminds Me of My owner. (a flashback of a young Kanashimi with Her owner's company.) I wish I could start all over again and see Her. but first things first... (Sneaks plucks a small piece of fur from Her head.) Lucy: Ow! (looks around Herself) it's always those hornets. (scratches Her scalp.) Kanashimi: I'll analyze and Copy Her DNA to destroy this division from the inside out. But I'll need this Pound's Patriarch's DNA. (Not far from the farm, Team Igor is on the lookout for Kanashimi.) Igor: She must be around her somewhere. Bright Eyes: I think I saw her go inside that barn. Tony: Well, let's find her. (Team Igor goes inside the barn.) Igor: Okay, everybody. Spread out and find her. (Everyone looks around. Zany spies Kanashimi as She leaves the barn stealthily.) Zany: Found Her. (Kanashimi doesn't notice as She goes inside a tree.) Kanashimi: I don't know if I'm doing the right thing. I mean, is gathering samples for my master to create clones a right thing to do? I don't know. (Sobs softly) What should I do now? Huh? (Notices The Six Pups playing softball.) Hey. They're... Playing Softball. Kanashimi's Owner's Voice: Your Family was dedicated with Baseball and Softball even in the millennium. You could say You have Their blood. (Kanashimi pulls out Her DNA analyzer as it compares Her DNA with Lucy's. and the Analyzer says "Match".) Kanashimi: If Her DNA matches mine, that Means the Matriarch is My Ancestor, meaning the Six Pups are also My ancestors. but Who is the Patriarch? (hears a sound of a softball being hit.) Huh? Rusty: good hit, Randy! (the softball hits Kanashimi, and She takes a nasty fall to the ground, knocking Her out. Rusty notices this.) Oh no! (Rusty rushes to Kanashimi, who is seeing multiple Kanashimis with wings floating around Her head.) Rusty: who is that? (Team Igor rushes toward Rusty.) Igor: What happened, Rusty? (Notices Kanashimi.) That's the Sorrowing Devil Dog. Mandy: Devil Dog? Igor: I'll explain later. Huh? Wait a-- (looks at Kanashimi and Rusty back and forth. He then picks up the DNA analyzer) Hey, I think the sorrowing one is Your Descendant from the Year 3000, which is 263 years after Usagi's time line. Rusty: Descendant? Have you been watching too many cartoons? (Igor shows the DNA analyzer.) Rusty: Ooh. So you weren't lying. which also means that She's also Your Descendant, Lucy. Randy: So, that means I accidentally whapped someone from the future. I'm sorry. (Kanashimi starts to wake up.) Mandy: Hey, She's coming to. Kanashimi: Huh? What happened? Igor: You were knocked out. Zany: We hope you don't have amnesia. Igor: I don't know. The Devil Dog might have information on who Her Boss is. Kanashimi: Well, now that you mentioned it, my boss came from your timeline with some sort of time machine. I was wearing a pirate's cap, a cape, and his cap had an evil-looking Jolly Roger on it. I wonder what his name was. Igor: Must be a pirate. but Until We find out, We'll watch over Kanashimi, so She won't try any tricks. Kanashimi: Well, I guess it'll suffice. I'm too depressed to fight you, anyway. (pulls out Her Hand-held TV and watches a game show.) Tony: Wait a minute, Iggy. Did you say pirate? Igor: Yes. Tony: I have a hunch that the four Devil Dogs' leader is none other than Kaptain Kid Stoneheart. Kanashimi: I need to rest, so I can think of a way to aquire Immortality. (Wishbone walks up to Kanashimi) Wishbone: Did you say immortality? Kanashimi: Yes. I only want immortality, so I can no longer be afraid of Dying in any way. Wishbone: Well, have you been a good dog lately? Kanashimi: Well, in a way... Part Two (Flashback to the Year 2998, in a city where Trash was everywhere.) Kanashimi: Back in 2998, I wanted to use money to buy a recycling center in hopes of Making My hometown less covered in trash. not for Money, not for power, but for My owner's happiness, making Her final Years the best in Her life... (Under a school's bleachers, a young Kanashimi is collecting empty plastic bottles.) Young Kanashimi: the total of plastic bottles I collected from each bleacher is 183 and 36 Aluminum cans. Man: Thanks for helping with cleaning under the bleachers. Here's Six Dollars, Saffron. Tony: Wait, hold up! (A record scratch is heard.) Her real name is Saffron? Kanashimi: Yes, it was. Young Kanashimi: Keep the dollar, sir. (gives the dollar back to the man.) (The flashback ends as Wishbone offers Kanashimi some tomato soup.) Igor: So, how did you get your name? Kanashimi: Well, you see... (Kanashimi pulls out a DVD player and it shows Kanashimi encountering a shadowy figure.) Kanashimi: As I was about to buy the construction of the Recycling zone... I encountered Him. Figure: Are you Saffron? Young Kanashimi: Yes. Figure: Well, I have a surprise that will make you feel better. I have come from the past to make you a new member of my Devil Dog Quartet. From now on, you will be known as Kanashimi. Young Kanashimi: Why Kanashimi? Figure: It's Japanese for Sorrow. Come with me, Devil Dog Sorrow, and we will level all of Poundsville together! Young Kanashimi: What's in it for Me? I'm almost done with getting enough money for a recycling center. There's nothing I want. Figure: Do you like softball? Young Kanashimi: Yes. Why do you ask? Figure: Why bother building a recycling center? If you help me destroy Poundsville, I'll build a softball stadium just for you. But, first... (The figure snatches the money away from Kanashimi.) Figure: Yoink. Young Kanashimi: Hey, What You're doing is Illegal! Figure: Don't worry. I'm only putting the money in a safe place. In addition, once you become a Devil Dog, you will forget about what's legal and what's not. You'll be free to do whatever you want. So, what do you say? (Kanashimi turns off the DVD player.) Kanashimi: I wanted to save the money for a recycling center, but he took the money away and promised that he would build me a softball stadium. I wonder what happened to the money? (Gamma appears before Kanashimi and the others.) Gamma: (Using his cybernetic eye) I hate to break this to you, but he spent your money on a ship. Kanashimi: Wh-What?! He went back on his word?! Gamma: I'm afraid so. (Kanashimi has tears rolling down her eyes.) Gamma: I'm... I'm sorry. (Gamma walks toward Kanashimi and hugs her. He then offers her a taffy apple.) Gamma: Care for a taffy apple? It has no leaves, stems, or seeds in it. (Kanashimi brushes her tears off as She receives the apple.) Igor: Bright Eyes? I think She needs a pick-Me-up. emotion-wise. Bright Eyes: Well, cheering up is my specialty. (Bright Eyes walks up to Kanashimi and hugs her.) Bright Eyes: Don't worry, Kanashimi. We can help you build a recycling center. Kanashimi: Really? Bright Eyes: Yeah. Kanashimi: How can you help me? I'm around a thousand Years too early to help My owner. Bright Eyes: What do you mean by that? Kanashimi: You see, my owner was a softball champion when she was young. Her name was Ibuki Sasaki. By the time she retired, it was my dream to build a recycling center dedicated to her. One day, Ibuki died and left most of her money in my care, while I was raising it fir the centre. But, now that my boss stole my money and spent it all, I don't know what to do now. Igor: I think she meant that She's in the period way before Kanashimi's time and before Her owner was born. Kanashimi: I worked hard to get all that money. What should I do now? How can you help me? (Kanashimi licks her taffy apple.) Gamma: We apologize for your loss, Kanashimi. Kanashimi: That's okay, Mr. Gamma. Bright Eyes: But while You were with Ibuki, what were the things that made You happy? Kanashimi: Well, I do enjoy a good game of softball. like You little ones did. Randy: I kinda whapped that ball at You and I didn't realize You were there. Sorry. Kanashimi: It's alright. I kinda deserved that. Randy: What do you mean by that? Kanashimi: Well, My Boss-- No, My Ex-Boss wanted some of Your scalp samples to produce evil clones of You, just to wipe out any puppy pound and everyone in it. (Bright Eyes notices a shackle on Kanashimi's Neck.) Bright Eyes: Saffron, what is that? Kanashimi: That's a shackle that will force Me to be shocked by electricity if it's activated. It will activate by itself If I try to remove it or break it. and the shocks will get worse, with each attempt. Gamma: Let me take a look at it. (Gamma examines the shackle with his cybernetic eye.) Gamma: Well, I know one weakness that the shackle has. Kanashimi: What's that? Gamma: The simplest. It's not waterproof. Kanashimi: But It could still electrocute Me. Water conducts electricity. Gamma: Don't worry. The shackle is only made of paper. Besides, I've overheard from Kaptain Kid with my supersonic hearing that he put the fake shackle on you and tricked you into thinking that it was real. Kanashimi: Wha-- He lied about the shackle as well?! Gamma: Yep. That pirate is known for his deceitful nature. Kanashimi: How could I let him trick me like that? Gamma: Well, you didn't know about it. (Gamma takes the fake shackle off.) Gamma: There. Now, how do you feel? Kanashimi: like I've got a weight off My tail, and once I see the Kaptain, I'm gonna give Him 1,000 Unusual but childish punishments. Gamma: If anyone is going to punish Kaptain Kid, it should be me. Part Three (Back at Kaptain Kid's home, Kaptain Kid is furious.) Kaptain Kid: What?! All of my Devil Dogs have been captured! Gupta: Yes, master. It seems that you're running out of options. Kaptain Kid: No matter. I'll destroy all of Poundsville by myself. but first... Despair-Bot, finish what Kanashimi started. (Back at Lucy and Rusty's farm...) Wishbone: So, Kanashimi, what do you want to do now? Kanashimi: It's Saffron, Now. but once I see the Kaptain, I'll have Him reimburse Me tenfold. Zany: Would you like to come back to the pound with us? Kanashimi: Which one? I'm already around a pound. Zany: Holly's Puppy Pound. That's where your friends are at. Kanashimi: Well, alright. not that it's going to relieve My sorrow... (Tony carries Kanashimi on his shoulders.) Tony: I'll adopt you and your friends, Saffron. And Uncle Horatio has a friend who will build a recycling center just for you. Kanashimi: I appreciate the kindness, but I was hoping to build the Center while My owner was still alive. and I'm in the time over 900 years before She was born. but still... (Despair-Bot appears in front of Tony.) Despair-Bot: Targets sighted. objective, Destroy Farm Division. Kanashimi: No... (Kaptain Kid then appears before the gang.) Kaptain Kid: I should have known. You have betrayed me, like all the rest. Despair-Bot! Despair-Bot: Yes, master? Kaptain Kid: I have a new job for you. Kill Tony Rigs and capture Kanashimi. When I get back from assassinating Mayor Bigelow, I'll be back to check up on you. (To the others) And as for the lot of you, you'd best give up while you still can because I will soon destroy all of Poundsville and rebuild it as Stoneheartopolis! Kanashimi: You lied to me! You'd promise you keep the money in a safe place. Kaptain Kid: Save your sobstory. How stupid of you to think that I wouldn't spend your hard-earned money. You are the most gullible dog I have ever seen. Kanashimi: Gullible...?! Because of You... You destroyed My dream. You'll pay! (Lunges at Kid but the Despair-Bot punches Her in the gut) Kaptain Kid: Uh uh. Temper. (Tony's eyes turn red.) Tony: (Angrily) You... How dare you hurt Kanashimi. You crushed her dream like a bug... and I'm going to tear your head off. (Tony transforms into Super Tony and tears the Despair-Bot to pieces. The Despair-Bot is now a pile of burning machine parts.) Super Tony: (Turning to Kaptain Kid) You're next. (Super Tony lunges at Kaptain Kid, but the pirate swings his sword, hitting him in the shoulder. Super Tony winced in pain.) Kid: Now, for You. (Approaches Kanashimi as He raised His sword, but a smokescreen bomb hits the captain from behind. as Candy, Andy, and Mandy grab Kanashimi and try to put Her in a safe place.) You're not going anywhere. (Kid lunges His sword at the Pups.) Kanashimi: No! (grabs a jar from Her coat and throws something crimson at Kid's Face) Kid: Heh. throwing Mud at Me won't do any good. Kanashimi: what about the Taste? Kid: Taste? what do You-- Yuh... (Begins to sweat a lot.) Kanashimi: I had a feeling You'd threaten Those pups lives without hesitation. and what I threw at You wasn't Mud, but really Tobasco Sauce. Kaptain Kid: Heh. You're a lot trickier than I thought. (Turning toward Super Tony) And your friend will suffer for his insolence. (Kaptain Kid dashes toward Super Tony and knocks him out with a blow to the head.) Category:Fan made Characters Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Igor